We Saw Mommy Kissing Santa
by HyeJi-Sani - Hiatus
Summary: Jeno dan Hyoje bangun tengah malam hanya untuk melihat Santa. Tapi sepertinya, bukan hanya Santa yang mereka lihat malam itu. A JAEDO FIC (Jaehyun x Doyoung) dengan Jeno dan Hyoje. Domestic!AU. RNR


WE SAW MOMMY KISSING SANTA

 **Author** : Hye Ji

 **Genre** : Domestic!AU, fluff

 **Rating** : K+

 **Chapter 1 of 1**

 **Cast** : Jung Yunoh (Jaehyun) | Kim Dongyoung (Doyoung) | Lee Jeno | Hyoje

 **Disclaimer** : **Plot klasik, but the fic is mine**

Untuk mbah comelku yang minta ff JaeDo domestic habis UAS. Maaf gaada burjonya :v maaf juga gaada adegan nyerempetnya. semoga enjoy ya (shy face). (Dan untuk semua JaeDo shipper yang haus akan kasih sayang bias/slap/ ga deng, haus akan domestic!Jaedo.) Selamat membaca!

* * *

 ** _We Saw Mommy Kissing Santa_**

"Oppa ayo banguuunn," sebuah tangan kecil dan suara setingkat di atas bisikan itu membangunkan Jeno dari tidurnya. Dia menggeram, tidak rela tidur nyenyaknya diganggu. Tangan kecil yang familiar itu menepuk pipinya berulang-ulang saat Jeno mulai memejamkan matanya lagi.

"Ayo Oppaaa, kau sudah berjanji."

"Janji apa aku tak ingat," jawab Jeno menarik selimut sampai ke wajahnya, suaranya berat oleh kantuk. Sang pemilik tangan kecil itu tidak kehabisan akal, dia melompat-lompat di tempat tidur kakaknya itu. "Kita akan melihat Santa haraboji! Kau bilang dia datang malam ini Oppa ayoooo,"

"Duh," Jeno berdecak. Dia sekarang menyesal sudah menjanjikan itu pada adiknya. Tadi siang sih saat dia berjanji, dia merasa bisa begadang sampai tengah malam. Sekarang setelah merasakan hangatnya tempat tidur miliknya, rasanya dia lebih baik tidur daripada melihat 'Santa'.

"Cepaaaat, nanti Santa haraboji-nya pergi," rengek pemilik tangan kecil tadi. Jeno akhirnya bangun, melihat gadis kecil yang merupakan adiknya itu segar sekali, tidak ada tanda-tanda mengantuk darinya. Tangan Jeno ditarik-tarik lagi dan bocah lelaki itu menyerah, turun dari tempat tidur hangatnya sambil menguap. _Sekarang jam berapa?_ Tanya Jeno pada dirinya sendiri, kemudian melihat jam dinding di atas pintu kamarnya dan melihat pukul 12 malam lebih sedikit.

"Pelan-pelan, Hyoje," ujar Jeno lelah, agak kagum juga dengan kekuatan adik kecilnya yang meskipun seorang anak perempuan yang kurus, tapi bisa menarik dirinya keluar hampir tanpa susah payah.

"Aku mendengar sesuatu tadi! Apa itu Santa?"

"Oppa tidak mendengar apapun, Hyo."

Sejujurnya Jeno sudah tidak percaya lagi pada Santa Claus. Di umurnya yang ke 9 ini, dia sudah pernah mendengar cerita Mark, temannya, kalau Santa itu adalah appanya. Jeno sudah membuktikannya juga dengan menginap di rumah Mark saat malam natal dan menemukan appa Mark mengendap-endap ke bawah pohon natal di malam hari. Meski begitu, tidak ada kejadian seperti itu dirumahnya.

Appanya tidak pernah tertangkap mengendap-endap sebagai Santa.

Jeno tidak mau ambil pusing. Asalkan jatah kadonya tidak berkurang meskipun kini dia punya seorang adik yang terpaut empat tahun darinya. Natal di keluarga Jung selalu ramai dan hangat meski hanya dirayakan oleh empat orang. Ah, Jeno jadi lapar membayangkan kue jahe yang tadi sore dia buat dengan eommanya. Mungkin dia bisa pergi dulu ke dapur untuk mengambil beberapa.

"Jangan melompati tangga, gelap!" tegur Jeno khawatir ketika sadar adiknya itu mencoba melompati dua tangga sekaligus. Kini dia berbalik menggenggam tangan Hyoje dan menyamakan langkah mereka di tangga. Hyoje terkikik, dia terlalu bersemangat untuk melihat Santa. Otak polos lima tahunnya masih sangat percaya dengan cerita Santa Claus yang bekerja saat malam natal membagikan kado ke rumah-rumah lewat cerobong asap.

Hyoje mengharapkan banyak hadiah, tentu saja. Dia merasa sudah jadi anak baik setahun ini. Dia selalu memberikan kue terakhir untuk Jeno. Dia membiarkan Louie, temannya, meminjam ikat rambutnya di sekolah. Dia membantu eommanya menyiapkan bekal untuk appa dan oppanya, dia juga yang membuatkan eommanya teh setelah selesai. Jadi, Hyoje pantas 'kan dapat banyak hadiah?

"Oppa, apa kau mendengar sesuatu?" tanya Hyoje dengan suara berbisik. Jeno mengangguk, dia memang mendengar sesuatu tadi. Sebagai kakak yang baik, Jeno menahan Hyoje di tempat dan berjalan lebih dulu dengan tetap menggenggam tangan kecil adiknya itu.

"Mungkin itu Santa, kita tidak boleh berisik atau nanti dia akan pergi." Ujar Jeno menjelaskan. Padahal dalam hatinya, dia tidak sabar ingin menangkap appanya yang berpura-pura menjadi Santa malam ini. Ini benar-benar langka.

Hyoje menurut, tidak mengatakan sesuatu lagi sampai mereka menjejak tangga terakhir dan bertemu lantai ruangan yang dingin. Ruang tengah sedikit jauh dari tangga, salahkan pada rumah mereka yang besar. Terdengar suara lagi darisana, namun kali ini, suaranya seperti dua orang yang mengobrol dengan pelan. Jeno dan Hyoje terdiam, berpandangan.

"Santa haraboji mengobrol dengan siapa?" tanya Hyoje sangat pelan, hampir tidak terdengar. Jeno menggeleng, dalam hati dia berpikir kalau itu pasti eomma dan appanya, tapi tidak mungkin dia bilang pada Hyoje 'kan? Jadi dia diam saja. Hyoje mulai terkikik geli dan melompat, mengayun tangan mereka bersama.

"Kita tidak boleh berisik, Hyo." Peringatan Jeno diikuti tawa kecil karena merasa situasi ini konyol juga. Disatu sisi, dia harus berpura-pura percaya kalau orang yang ada di ruang tengah sekarang itu adalah Santa Claus demi Hyoje. Disisi lain, dia tidak sabar untuk segera menangkap basah ayahnya yang setiap tahun berhasil lolos dari pengawasannya.

Hyoje sampai harus menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya untuk mencegah suara tawa keluar lagi. Jeno berdiri di lututnya untuk menyamakan tinggi mereka, ikut tertawa kecil. "Ssstt," Jeno menaruh telunjuknya di depan mulut.

"Kau siap melihat Santa haraboji?"

"Eung!" jawab Hyoje bersemangat. Jeno tersenyum, mengusak rambut adiknya itu sebelum mereka dengan diam-diam masuk ke ruang tengah dan bersembunyi di balik sofa besar yang menghadap ke televisi besar dan pohon natal di ujung ruangan. Kepala Hyoje dan Jeno menyembul dari balik sofa dan disanalah mereka melihat sosok tinggi besar mengenakan topi dan baju merah khasnya.

"Santa Haraboji!" pekik Hyoje tertahan karena senang. Jeno langsung menahan tawanya, menutup mulut adik perempuannya itu sambil berkata 'sstt'. Untungnya, sosok Santa itu tidak mendengar keributan mereka. Dia asyik menaruh satu persatu kado ke bawah pohon natal sambil bersenandung kecil. Jeno tidak dapat memastikan apa itu appanya atau bukan, karena dilihat dari belakang dengan pencahayaan minim seperti ini, Santa itu tidak terlihat sama sekali seperti appanya.

Hyoje melompat-lompat seperti kelinci, membuatnya semakin mirip eomma mereka. Dia senang melihat beberapa hadiah yang ukurannya sangat besar, entah isinya apa dan untuk siapa, tapi dia harap itu untuknya. Jeno semakin muncul dari balik sofa, benar-benar ingin memastikan apa itu Appanya atau bukan. Tapi sesaat kemudian, ujung matanya menangkap seseorang masuk ke ruang tengah.

Eommanya.

"Eomma datang," ujar Jeno pelan pada Hyoje. Adiknya itu berhenti melompat, memperhatikan eommanya dalam diam.

"Eomma menghampiri Santa haraboji!" pekik Hyoje tertahan. Dia mengagumi keberanian eommanya, meski sedikit khawatir kalau Santa akan pergi. Bukankah eommanya bilang Santa tidak mau bekerja diganggu siapapun? Tapi kenapa?

Sementara pertanyaan itu tidak disuarakan Hyoje karena gugup mengantisipasi apa yang akan Santa lakukan begitu melihat eommanya, Jeno pikir ini kesempatan emas untuk memastikan apakah pria berbaju merah itu appanya atau bukan. Dua anak itu gugup untuk alasan yang benar-benar berbeda.

Di sisi lain ruangan, seorang pria berbaju merah sedang menaruh hadiah-hadiah untuk penghuni rumah ini. Dia tidak menyadari sama sekali dua pasang mata yang memperhatikannya di belakang, atau mungkin iya. Pria itu bersenandung kecil, tidak sabar ingin melihat reaksi anggota keluarganya saat membuka kado-kado ini. Senyum muncul di wajahnya, membayangkan wajah tiga malaikatnya.

"Hei,"

Pria itu menoleh ke sumber suara, dan menemukan cintanya berdiri disana. Senyumnya tambah lebar, dia segera menaruh kado terakhir lalu menghadapkan diri ke lelaki yang satunya. Wajahnya bersinar diterpa lampu warna-warni dari pohon natal, dan pria yang berpakaian merah pikir tidak mungkin seseorang bisa terlihat secantik ini.

"Kenapa kembali lagi?"

"Aku lupa mengambil minum. Kau sudah selesai?"

"Baru saja. Anak-anak bagaimana?"

Lelaki yang lebih kurus tersenyum, melihat tumpukkan kado di bawah pohon natal itu. "Mereka mungkin sudah tertidur pulas. Kenapa? Kau berharap tertangkap?"

Mereka tertawa kecil, "Aku hanya ingin Hyoje menikmati masa kecilnya selama mungkin. Aku ingin dia percaya Santa itu ada."

"Hmm, aku percaya Santa sampai umurku 12.. sayang Jeno sudah melihat Taeyong berusaha menjadi Santa waktu itu."

"Yah, tapi kuharap dia tidak bilang begitu pada Hyoje."

"Tidak, kau tahu Jeno kakak yang baik."

Yang berpakaian merah mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh pipi lelaki di depannya. "Baik seperti eommanya. Kau mengajarinya dengan baik."

"Aku tahu." Jawab yang lebih tua sombong. Tentu saja itu hanya bercanda. Tawa pelan mereka bersatu lagi sampai tahu-tahu mereka mendekat, menipiskan jarak.

"Dan kau appa yang hebat."

Jeno refleks menutup mata adiknya begitu dua orang dewasa di depan pohon natal itu berciuman. Astaga, niatnya untuk membuktikan Santa itu ada pada adiknya malah berakhir begini. Jeno merasa tersakiti, dia tidak seharusnya melihat mereka. Hyoje berusaha melepas tangannya dari matanya.

"Kenapa Oppa? Ada apa?"

"S-sudah malam, ayo kita kembali."

"Tidak mau! Aku ingin menghampiri Santa haraboji juga seperti eomma!" berontak Hyoje berusaha melepaskan tangan Jeno. Suara Hyoje cukup tinggi sampai Jeno mengintip lagi. _Ah, sial_ , umpat Jeno dalam hati melihat orangtuanya masih sibuk di dunia mereka. Dia menyesal sudah melihat itu lagi, tapi juga bersyukur karena sepertinya dua orang itu tidak menyadari keberadaan Hyoje.

"Sudah sudah, Eomma hanya sedang mengucap salam perpisahan untuk appa, eh, Santa haraboji. Kau sudah melihatnya kan jadi ayo pergi!" ujar Jeno terburu-buru, dalam sekali gerakan menggendong Hyoje darisana lalu berlari. Susah payah dia menahan adiknya agar tidak jatuh karena Hyoje terus saja menggeliat di gendongannya. Untung saja, adiknya itu kurus seperti eomma mereka jadi Jeno tidak keberatan membawanya menuju ke atas.

"Oppaaa! Ugh! Oppa menyebalkan!" seru Hyoje tak senang. Dia diturunkan di atas tempat tidurnya, tidak menyadari ekspresi kakaknya yang seperti baru melihat hantu.

"Iya iya maaf, mungkin tahun depan kau bisa menyapanya."

"Memangnya kalau sekarang kenapa?"

Jeno teringat lagi apa yang dia lihat beberapa saat lalu dan meringis. Mana mungkin dia bilang itu pada Hyoje, 'kan? Sebenarnya mereka sering melihat eomma dan appa mereka berciuman, tapi hanya di pipi. Kalau yang tadi.. "Oppa jangan melamun nanti kesambet setan!"

"Kesambet itu apa?" tanya Jeno mengerutkan keningnya. Hyoje hanya mengedikkan bahu. "Tidak tahu, aku hanya mengikuti perkataan Louie."

"Oh, begitu. Sudah ya, sekarang kau tidur."

Hyoje mencebikkan bibirnya, tapi tidak bisa melawan lagi. Dia mengantuk. Jeno membantunya menaikkan selimut lalu mencium keningnya. Itu kebiasaan, Jeno juga tidak tahu sejak kapan dia melakukannya.

"Selamat malam, Oppa."

"Selamat malam, Hyo."

Bocah sembilan tahun itu menguap, menutup pintu kamar adiknya dengan perlahan. Dia lelah sekali, rasanya dia ingin tidur dan bangun siang hari. Kalau saja eommanya tidak akan mengomelinya. Tapi omong-omong, bagaimana dia akan menghadapi orangtuanya besok? Pipi Jeno memerah, tapi rasa kantuknya lebih kuat. Yang besok biar terjadi besok saja 'kan? Jeno menarik selimutnya sampai ke dagu, dan tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk terbang ke alam mimpi.

.

Keesokan paginya.

"Selamat nataaaaal!"

Jeno terbangun oleh suara cempreng itu _lagi_. Dia mengerang, tidak rela tidurnya terganggu. Bagaimana bisa sih, adiknya itu begitu bersemangat di pagi hari? Padahal semalam juga mereka bangun untuk melihat Santa. Jeno bersyukur saat suara Hyoje tidak terdengar untuk beberapa saat.

"SELAMAT NATAL!"

Meringis, Jeno memutuskan untuk bangun. Ini pagi Natal, mana semangatnya? Tenaga Hyoje benar-benar tidak bisa Jeno mengerti saat dia berhasil ditarik lagi menuju ruang keluarga pagi itu. Mengusak matanya sebentar, Jeno kemudian melihat bawah pohon natal dan berkata, "Woah.."

"Selamat natal, Oppa!" histeris Hyoje setelah melihat tumpukan hadiah. Satu, dua, tiga, sepuluh, wah, Hyoje kehilangan hitungannya. Jeno membalas pelukan adiknya, bertepatan dengan masuknya orangtua mereka ke ruang tengah.

" _Family hug_!" seru Jaehyun, appa mereka, tiba-tiba menggunakan tangan besarnya untuk melingkupi anaknya. Jeno dan Hyoje tertawa keras, begitu Jaehyun menempelkan wajahnya ke wajah mereka. Doyoung, eomma mereka, tersenyum dan menaruh kamera digitalnya di meja sebelum ikut berlutut dan memeluk keluarganya.

"Eomma!" seru Jeno senang, ya, dia memang anak Mama. Dua kakak beradik itu tertawa geli mendapat ciuman bergantian dari kedua orangtua mereka.

"Cium Appa juga!" pinta Jaehyun menyodorkan pipinya pada Doyoung. Yang diminta tertawa, didahului oleh putri kecilnya untuk melakukan itu.

"Ciuman Eomma itu mahal, jadi Appa Hyoje saja yang cium!"

"Eh, tapi ciuman Appa tidak mahal." Ujar Jaehyun kemudian memburu pipi semua anggota keluarganya. Jeno menjadi korbannya yang pertama, memberontak meneriakkan "Aku sudah sembilan tahun!". Hyoje yang terkikik geli, membalas appa tersayangnya sekali lagi. Dan terakhir, Doyoung, yang masih saja merona bahkan di usia pernikahan mereka yang mencapai sepuluh tahun.

Melihat itu, Jeno teringat kejadian semalam.

Bocah sembilan tahun itu berdeham dan berpaling ke tumpukkan kado. Hyoje, yang tidak menyadari sama sekali, mencium pipi Doyoung yang satu lagi lalu mengucapkan selamat natal lagi pada orangtuanya.

"Apa aku boleh membuka kadonya sekarang?" tanya Jeno untuk mengalihkan perhatian. Jaehyun mengangguk. "Tentu saja, Hyoje juga boleh."

"Eomma akan membawa sarapan. Siapa yang mau kue coklat dan susu?"

Tiga anggota keluarganya mengangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi.

"Baiklah, buka yang manapun yang kalian inginkan sambil menunggu Eomma, ya." Ujar Doyoung lembut pada kedua anaknya, tapi meraih daun telinga Jaehyun dan menjewernya pelan. Kepala keluarga Jung itu terkekeh, menarik tangan kurus itu dari telinganya. Pelan-pelan tapi sakit, Jaehyun yakin telinganya memerah sekarang.

"Ingatlah ini untuk tiga hari. Kalian hanya boleh membuka dua satu hari." Ujar Jaehyun, menyambut Hyoje yang ingin duduk di pangkuannya sambil membawa kado pilihannya. Jeno berterimakasih, menganggap tidak akan ada orangtua yang lebih hebat dari miliknya.

"Berterimakasihlah pada Santa haraboji, Oppa! Dia yang membawa kado ini semalam." Sanggah Hyoje ketika Jeno berterimakasih pada appanya. Jaehyun tertawa kecil, membantu putri kecilnya yang kesulitan membuka bungkus kado itu.

"Oh, Santa haraboji kesini semalam?" tanya Jaehyun, penasaran. Hyoje mengangguk cepat.

"Iya. Aku melihatnya dengan Oppa. Iya 'kan Oppa?" Hyoje meminta konfirmasi Jeno. Putra sulung keluarga Jung itu mengangguk, tidak berani lagi melihat ayahnya. Ada perasaan tak nyaman mengingat itu.

"Bagaimana Santa haraboji itu?" tanya Jaehyun, menyadari sedikit perubahan perilaku putranya itu. Berarti keduanya melihatnya semalam. Jaehyun senang sekali.

"Dia besar, tapi tidak gendut seperti di tivi. Oh! Dia juga menggumam seperti Appa." Jelas Hyoje, mulai melihat apa isi kadonya.

"POKEMON! INI EDISI TERBATAS!" seru Jeno memotong apapun yang ingin Jaehyun katakan. Melihat reaksi semacam inilah yang sangat dia tunggu-tunggu. Sementara itu melihat kakaknya, Hyoje jadi ingin membuka kadonya lebih cepat.

Doyoung masuk ketika Hyoje mengeluarkan suara tinggi saat melihat sepatu yang sudah dia inginkan satu bulan ini. Istri dari Jung Jaehyun itu tersenyum melihat anak-anaknya terkejut dengan hadiahnya. Dia menaruh sarapan di meja terdekat, lalu duduk di samping Jeno.

"Sarapan, anak-anak."

"Terimakasih, Eomma." Jeno menerima segelas susu coklat kesukaannya dari Doyoung, untuk seseaat melupakan Santa. Hyoje juga berterimakasih pada Jaehyun setelah diambilkan susu olehnya.

"Santa haraboji baik sekali," komentar Hyoje mencoba sepatu berwarna pink itu. Doyoung ikut memujinya.

"Hyoje bilang dia dan Jeno melihat Santa tadi malam." Ujar Jaehyun pada Doyoung. Istrinya itu membulatkan mulutnya. "Oh, begitu?"

"Eung!" Hyoje mengangguk cepat, senang sekali kalau disuruh menceritakan pengalamannya bertemu Santa semalam. Kalau bisa, dia ingin segera bercerita pada sahabatnya, Louie. Mereka berdua sebenarnya dalam perlombaan sengit untuk bertemu Santa tahun ini.

"Aku juga melihat Eomma menghampiri Santa."

Jaehyun tersedak kue, buru-buru meraih segelas air putih yang sudah dibawakan Doyoung. Sementara itu Doyoung tersenyum canggung, mulai curiga. Jeno terdiam sekali lagi, tidak ingin terlibat pembicaraan ini.

"Aku ingin menemui Santa juga, tapi Oppa membawaku pergi."

Doyoung bertukar pandangan dengan Jaehyun, sementara Hyoje masih mengagumi sepatunya. Jeno ingin menghilang darisana, dan perubahan sikapnya tidak luput dari perhatian Jaehyun. Doyoung berdeham, baru akan mengalihkan pembicaraan saat Hyoje sekali lagi berbicara.

"Oh! Aku juga lihat Eomma mencium Santa haraboji!" pandangan Hyoje akhirnya teralihkan dari sepatunya, mata besarnya menatap Jeno. "Iya 'kan, Oppa?"

Jeno refleks menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya, tidak menyangka dia terlambat menutupi mata adiknya itu. Mungkin dia terlalu kaget dan bengong untuk beberapa saat sehingga Hyoje sempat melihat adegan itu. Ah, apapun alasannya, dia sudah gagal melindungi adiknya.

"Eomma begitu? Hmm, kenapa Eomma mencium Santa haraboji dan bukannya mencium Appa ya.." tanya Jaehyun jahil, berusaha mencairkan suasana. Doyoung juga menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya, jadi kita tahu sekarang darimana kebiasaan Jeno didapat.

"Eung! Eomma mencium Santa haraboji begini," Hyoje memajukan bibirnya, menangkup kedua sisi wajah Jaehyun dengan tangan kecilnya lalu menempelkan bibirnya dengan Jaehyun sekilas. Jaehyun kaget, sementara gadis kecil itu tertawa geli.

Melihat itu, Jeno dan Doyoung ikut tertawa. Semua kecanggungan yang Jeno rasakan menghilang entah kemana karena tingkah lucu Hyoje. Gadis kecil itu turun dari pangkuan Jaehyun, lalu menghampiri Jeno untuk memintanya memperlihatkan koleksi kartu pokemon terbarunya.

Jaehyun dan Doyoung berpandangan lagi, dan mereka tidak bisa tidak tertawa geli. Mungkin tahun depan, mereka harus lebih berhati-hati.

 **kkeut**


End file.
